Dulce Demonio
by RazielFilth
Summary: Es el hombre perfecto. Nunca llega desaliñado a clases, siempre viste correctamente, de traje y corbata; desprende un aroma tan seductor, se ve tan gallardo cuando usa las gafas. Su cabello castaño, un poco largo, nunca está fuera de lugar. Sus ojos me enajenan, ojos del color de la miel reflejada en el crepúsculo. ¡Me fascina verlo caminar entre las filas de alumnos!


**Dulce demonio**

Aún faltan dos horas para ir a la universidad. Pensé que ya debía levantarme. Esto me consume… Llevo semanas intentando llamar la atención del profesor, mi profesor de Literatura, Kamijou Hiroki. Esto me quita el sueño. ¡Quiero que sonría para mí! Que luego de clases, aguarde por mí, fuera de la institución y nos acompañemos en el camino a casa, despedirnos frente a mi puerta…¡Tomarnos de las manos!

Es el hombre perfecto. Nunca llega desaliñado a clases, siempre viste correctamente, de traje y corbata; desprende un aroma tan seductor, se ve tan gallardo cuando usa las gafas. Su cabello castaño, un poco largo, nunca está fuera de lugar. Sus ojos me enajenan, ojos del color de la miel reflejada en el crepúsculo. ¡Me fascina verlo caminar entre las filas de alumnos! ¡Me fascina escuchar su voz, y más cuando nos lee alguna novela! Adquiere un tono grave y firme. Me derrite la anchura de su espalda. ¡Cada vez que lo veo caminando cerca de mi asiento, delineo su espalda una y otra vez con mis ojos! ¡Es encantador! Bueno, tengo que admitir que es el profesor más estricto que hay en la institución, nos exige leer toda una novela en poco tiempo. Le han apodado "el demonio Kamijou".

No sé si ha advertido mi presencia, en ocasiones fija sus ojos sobre mí, pero me esquiva. ¡Cuándo sus ojos me miran, se inyecta un relámpago que paraliza mi interior, y lo enardece! ¡Estoy tan enamorada de él! ¡Pareciera que sueño despierta! Todo se vuelve suave y calmo.

Me fascina la poesía, y Hiroki es mi inspiración. ¡Es el significado del amor! Sin embargo, es cierto, su carácter no es nada dócil, es frío pero demuestra cierta flexibilidad a veces.  
Nunca he visto a su novia, desconozco si está casado. ¡Eso no es un impedimento! Lo haré mío, me convertiré en sus pensamientos, en sus deseos y en su mundo.

He estudiado arduamente para todas sus pruebas, y he alcanzado un poco de su admiración, soy de las más destacadas en clase. ¡El corazón casi cobra posesión de mi cuerpo, cuando me llama por mi nombre y me pide participar en clase! Trato de ser lo más dulce con él. Sonrío más que antes. Sé que él lo nota, porque ha cambiado su trato hacía a mí, no radicalmente, empero, siento que podría estar cogiéndome cierto cariño. ¡Esto me enloquece! ¡Estoy sonriendo ahora mismo! ¡No puedo esperar y llegar al salón! Las piernas me tiemblan…

[…]

¿Por qué no me presta atención? He estado muy activa en clase. Mis notas son muy buenas. ¿Qué pasará con él? ¿Qué no advierte mis intenciones? ¡Esto me quema!… Es la hora del receso, él yace dentro de su oficina, lo estoy observando desde el corredor. No tengo ganas de comer, he perdido el apetito. El teléfono móvil ha sonado, es el suyo.

-Diga… ¡Ah, eres tú! Sí, estoy en mi hora de descanso, bueno, ya sabes que yo continúo con el trabajo. ¡Sí, sí, no descuido mi almuerzo! ¿Qué sucede?

Algo ha cambiado en él. He percibido un aura distinta. Es un aura más dulce, ¿dulce? ¿Estará hablando con su novia? ¡No, esto no puede ser! ¡Por qué ahora! ¡Por qué!

-¿Vas a salir temprano? Bien. ¡No, no es necesario! Ya sabes que no. –Responde con más autoría.-¿Qué? Está bien… A las dos, yo también salgo temprano hoy. —Apoya su espalda junto a la ventana.-¿De nuevo ahí? Bueno, he visto que han abierto uno cerca de aquí… ¡Aja! Sí. Bien, te veo a las dos, fuera de la Universidad… Yo, también…Yo también, te amo… ¡Adiós! –termina cerrando de golpe el teléfono móvil, mirando hacia la izquierda.

Ha adquirido un semblante más suave, como si estuviese realmente feliz de haber recibido esa llamada. Incluso, su rostro está ruborizado. ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Será muy bonita? ¡Por qué ella! ¡No lo permitiré!

[…]

Ya es hora. Tengo que caminar con sigilo, que no advierta nada… ¡Por fin!, hemos salido de la Universidad. Dobla a la izquierda. Mi sorpresa es mayor, no hay una mujer, se trata de un joven, alto y muy bien parecido. Tiene una sonrisa realmente cálida, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero me ha parado en seco. ¿Será amigo de Kamijou? No pueden ser familia, el trato no es por ahí.  
No, no es su amigo.

Esa aura de nuevo: él se ha tornado agradable, se evidencia en sus ojos y en sus labios; no es el mismo del salón de clases. Incluso, el tono de su voz suena diferente, nada autoritario, sino, delicado y ligeramente, enérgico. Este joven… ¡Es él! No, no, no puede estar pasándome esto. ¡Es que se ve feliz, por más que intente esconderlo, el profesor luce feliz! ¿Podrá sonreír de esa manera si se encuentra a mi lado? Este joven produce un efecto totalmente distinto en él. ¿Podré hacerlo sonreír de esa manera? ¿Realmente podré hacerlo? Es que luce tan feliz al lado de ese joven. ¡No, no, no es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡Por qué, por qué!

El corazón me abandona, conforme el dulce demonio pierde su fortaleza… Mi corazón, ha dejado de latir, el dulce demonio se ha marchado…


End file.
